<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Аватар одиночества by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Naoyadrocher, Ye_Boo_Lia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319892">Аватар одиночества</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020'>fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoyadrocher/pseuds/Naoyadrocher'>Naoyadrocher</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Boo_Lia/pseuds/Ye_Boo_Lia'>Ye_Boo_Lia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Не для бартера</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoyadrocher/pseuds/Naoyadrocher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Boo_Lia/pseuds/Ye_Boo_Lia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Асмо всё идет по пизде, но Вельзи его утешает.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus/Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 миди R-NC-21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Аватар одиночества</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Демон пробирался по узенькой дорожке к главному входу. В глазах двоилось, а ноги заплетались от переизбытка алкоголя в крови. Но вместе с тем внутри горела уверенность в собственной незаметности. Да и вообще, все должны уже давно спать. Кому в голову придет мысль бодрствовать в такое время? Только истинному тусовщику. С этими мыслями Асмодей таки добрался до входа и с третьей попытки смог открыть дверь, лишь абсолютно случайно выяснив, что она открывается наружу.</p><p>Ввалившись внутрь, он наткнулся на столик с неким растением справа от входа, но смог вовремя остановиться и не разрушить эту конструкцию. Правда, лишь на секунду. Входная дверь с диким грохотом захлопнулась, отчего демон вздрогнул и упал на злополучный столик и его зеленого обитателя в горшке, который тут же обиделся и звонко разбился о каменный пол. Демон смачно выругался и стал медленно и неуклюже подниматься, не обращая внимания на беспорядок.</p><p>Невидимая сила рывком поставила его на ноги. Он стоял, хоть и не твердо, но напрягшись всем телом и затаив дыхание. Было страшно. За его спиной мог оказаться тот, кого именно сейчас ему ужасно не хотелось встречать. Из-за кого он, собственно, и вел себя бесшумно, словно рысь. Ну, по крайней мере, так могло казаться безнадежно пьяному демону.</p><p>— Асмодей, ты считаешь, что демону твоего статуса позволительно себя так вести? — Асмо тут же придумал оправдание и обернулся, набрав побольше воздуха в грудь, но Люцифер грозно вскинул палец, заставляя его молчать. — Прежде чем надумаешь снова говорить глупости, учти, что тебе стоит объяснить в первую очередь, почему ты посмел нарушить МОЙ запрет.</p><p>Асмодей плотно сжал губы, желая лишь одного — раствориться в воздухе. Но Люцифер ожидал этого и не позволил брату улизнуть, подавляя его силу и волю. Асмо мелко задрожал. Его охватило смятение. Старший брат умел внушать страх. Из последних сил Асмодей вскинул руку, схватив за рукав Люцифера. </p><p>— П—п—прош..у—у—у... хват...</p><p>Люцифер остановился, а Асмо согнулся пополам, часто и шумно задышал, ощущая, сколь прекрасна примитивная возможность дышать. Он посмотрел на своего мучителя снизу вверх, пытаясь понять настроение брата, но тут же пожалел об этом — пусть Люцифер и отпустил его душу, но в глазах его продолжало гореть крайнее разочарование.</p><p>Асмодей мгновенно протрезвел, но в голову не приходило ни одной идеи, как можно задобрить Люцифера. Он провинился. В очередной раз, но с кем не бывает? Он — свободный демон. На минуточку, Аватар разврата и блуда! Ему положен ночной разгульный образ жизни! Да, он обещал, что будет себя хорошо вести и не станет сбегать из дома, но неужели даже разок нельзя вкусить приключений? </p><p>Ладно, не раз. И не два, и даже не десять. Если честно, Асмодей не понимал, почему его старший брат до сих пор не привел в исполнение свои угрозы. Уже второй месяц подряд, чуть ли не ежедневно, он, прекрасный Асмо, сбегал из дома, когда все спали, отдыхал в клубах, барах и отелях в компании своих фанатов. Каждый дарил ему внимание и любовь, взгляды, полные желания, чудесные комплименты, бесплатную выпивку, ласку...</p><p>— Асмо... — бесконечно печально вздохнул Люцифер. — Ты меня очень расстроил. — Он выдержал паузу. — Я надеялся, что мы поняли друг друга. Иди в свою комнату.</p><p>Асмодей почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от лица. Темное вязкое чувство зарождалось в нем, окутывая холодом. Он забыл, как дышать. Он понимал, что тонет, но не мог позвать на помощь. Его сознание наполнилось жгучей тревогой и страхом. Такое с ним происходило все чаще. Лишь в те редкие моменты, когда вокруг была шумная компания, беспокойство отпускало, пусть и ненадолго, но он не слышал этот леденящий шепот собственных мыслей.</p><p>В конце коридора послышались шелест упаковки и смачное чавканье. Люцифер обернулся и раздраженно вздохнул, потирая переносицу. Источником шума был Вельзевул. Он подходил ближе, но в момент замер, увидев Люцифера.</p><p>	— Люшфр? — с набитым ртом пробубнил удивленный Вельзевул, затем заметил второго брата. — Ашмо? Что тут происходит?</p><p>	— Вельзевул, мы с тобой разговаривали о ночных перекусах, — строго сказал Люцифер, и его лицо приняло привычный рассерженный вид. — Прекрати жевать хотя бы сейчас!</p><p>	— Асмо? Ты в порядке? — Вельзевул кивнул старшему брату, помогая выпрямиться Асмодею. — Он тебя наказал?</p><p>	— Нет, Вельзи, — Асмо постарался улыбнуться как можно радостнее, но получилось не очень — вязкость потихоньку отступала, оставляя за собой леденящее ощущение и мрачные мысли. — Я слишком много выпил, пока тусовался в клубе, и мне стало плохо.</p><p>	Люцифер недоверчиво осмотрел Асмо с головы до ног — тот повис на Вельзи, не подавая вида, что ему было плохо всего минуту назад. Лишь с опаской посмотрел на старшего брата украдкой. Люцифер нахмурился, пытаясь встретиться с Асмодеем взглядом еще раз, но тот старательно избегал этого.</p><p>	— Вельзевул, проводи своего непутевого брата до комнаты и проследи, чтобы он никуда не исчез по дороге, — процедил Аватар гордыни, оставив разбирательство и наказание Асмодея на утро — слишком уж он устал за последние дни и бессонные ночи.</p><p>	— Асмо, пойдем? — позвал Вельзи, и Асмо тут же схватил его под руку, прижимаясь к брату всем телом.</p><p>	— Мне понадобится помощь, — Асмодей хитро улыбнулся и прищурил глаза. — Я не в состоянии самостоятельно принять ванну...</p><p>	— Ты можешь это сделать завтра, когда выспишься.</p><p>	— Что?! Как я могу лечь спать грязным? Я же могу испачкать чудесные простыни!</p><p>	Вельзевул покачал головой и снова захрустел адски острыми чипсами, явно принадлежащими Маммону. На что Асмо лишь с легким отвращением сморщил маленький носик. А уже через пару минут они стояли перед резной дверью, которую ему делали на заказ.</p><p>Зайдя в комнату, Асмодей первым делом сбросил с себя одежду. Это и так было привычкой, но сегодня от ткани, впитавшей сотни чужих запахов, зудела кожа. Он разделся догола, не оставив даже кружевного белья, и в таком виде предстал перед любимым братом.</p><p>Вельзи, милый малыш Вельзи, не сказал ему и слова упрёка, так и замер на пороге и смотрел на Асмодея с терпеливым ожиданием. Всё же он смотрел, и для Асмо это была уже маленькая победа.</p><p>— Нравится? — прошептал он, разводя руки широко в стороны. </p><p>Ему хотелось показать себя Вельзи целиком, чтобы тот отозвался на его ухоженное прекрасное тело возбуждением, или, на худой случай, голодом. Той ненасытности, которая сопровождала Вельзи каждую минуту, Асмо хватило бы с головой.</p><p>От одной только фантазии у него потяжелело в паху. </p><p>Асмодей осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, ступил шаг навстречу. Набухающий член приятно покачнулся, да и все ощущения обострились в сто крат под пристальным взглядом брата. </p><p>Хотелось почувствовать его крупную ладонь на коже, увидеть, как осязаемый взгляд превращается в прикосновение. Асмо с удовольствием поддался собственному желанию. Он подхватил ладонь Вельзи и приложил к собственной груди. Наскоро провёл по животу, но стоило ему только дойти до паха, как Вельзи с силой одёрнул руку. Уже полутвёрдый член Асмо так и остался без ласки. </p><p>— Ложись спать, Асмо, — строго сказал Вельзевул. — Не зли Люцифера. Ты же сам видел, как он устал и раздражается по любому поводу.</p><p>— Беспокоишься за бедного Люци? — съязвил Асмодей. — Не переживай, он сам виноват, что придумывает себе и нам столько правил.</p><p>— Вообще-то, я думаю, что беспокоиться стоит за тебя.</p><p>— Думаешь, Люцифер накажет меня по всей строгости? Будешь скучать, когда я исчезну на длительное время? — Асмо злобно веселился, обида и раздражение сочились наружу.</p><p>— Конечно, буду, — Вельзевул кивнул с самым серьезным выражением лица, на которое был способен. — Но я переживаю не из-за наказания, а за то, как ты себя ведешь.</p><p>— О чем ты? Я веду себя так, как полагается Аватару Похоти! Равно как ты бесконечно ешь все подряд! — Асмодей почти перешел на крик и одернул себя, закусив губу. Он не хотел срываться на брата. Что с ним происходит? Вельзевул обиделся?</p><p>Внезапно Вельзи своим огромным телом навис над ним и... обнял, крепко прижимая к себе. Асмодей опешил, но уже через секунду обхватил шею брата, в ответ сжимая в своих куда более скромных объятьях. Вся липкость, холодность и мерзкое ноющее чувство внутри испарились вмиг. Хотелось, чтобы так продолжалось вечность. Тепло и спокойно внутри. Асмо отстранился и игриво посмотрел на младшего брата.</p><p>— Ты же должен удостовериться, что я не сбегу? И я все еще не очень хорошо себя чувствую...</p><p>— Асмо, я не стану принимать с тобой ванну, я уже говорил.</p><p>— Но ты можешь уложить меня спать и подождать, пока я не усну? — захлопав ресницами и изобразив максимально невинное выражение лица, картинно надул губы Аватар Похоти. — У меня есть жевательные конфеты, если ты проголодался...</p><p>Он видел, как Вельзевул облизнулся, в глазах его читалось смятение. Асмо манипулировал слабостью брата к еде. Долгие несколько секунд, затаив дыхание, он смотрел на брата, пока не понял, что победил. На мгновение на его губах заиграла довольная улыбка, но он вовремя спохватился и снова сделал самое невинное лицо, на которое был способен. </p><p>— Хорошо, но конфеты вперед.</p><p> </p><p>Асмо вышел из душа и направился к кровати, рядом с которой в удобном розовом кресле сидел Вельзевул и причмокивал, поглощая конфеты (на кровати ему строго—настрого было есть запрещено).</p><p>— Вкусно?</p><p>— О—ошен! — улыбнулся Вельзи с набитым ртом, но тут же нахмурился и покачал головой. — Асмо! Тебе не стыдно?</p><p>— Почему мне должно быть стыдно? — демон похоти сбросил пушистый банный халат на спинку кресла, где сидел его младший брат, и юркнул под одеяло, хихикая. На большую провокацию он не решился после недавнего отказа.</p><p>— Какой же ты бесстыжий, — все еще дулся Вельзевул. — Спокойной ночи, Асмо.</p><p>— Постой! — Асмодей едва успел схватить его за липкие пальцы. — Можешь побыть со мной, пока я не усну?</p><p>— Зачем? Ты уже в постели, закрывай глаза и спи.</p><p>Асмодей не отпускал руку брата и смотрел с мольбой в глазах. Вельзевул не мог отказать. Осознавал Асмо или нет — своим видом он заставлял сердце брата изнывать. Каждое действие, каждый взгляд или слово — все кричало о том, что ему нужно немного тепла и заботы. Возможно, из-за его своеобразной судьбы — быть Аватаром Похоти — он не может понять этого, и потому не может толком попросить. Или же Вельзевул был не прав (как он хотел быть неправым!), и Асмо просто вредничает в типичной для него манере, требуя внимания к своей персоне.</p><p>Аватар голода легким толчком заставил брата лечь назад и взялся за край одеяла, чтобы натянуть повыше, но Асмодей снова схватил его левую руку и приложил к губам, слизывая липкие пятна от конфет.</p><p>Вельзевул смутился и попытался выдернуть руку, но брат посмотрел исподлобья своим демоническим взглядом, и он оцепенел, сглатывая. В горле пересохло, а тело не слушалось.</p><p>	— Асмо, прекрати себя... так вести, — пересиливая себя, выдавил Вельзи. — Ты попросил... подождать... пока ты... уснешь...</p><p>	— Ты хотел потрогать мое пушистое одеяло своими липкими руками, — надулся Асмодей и отпустил брата, после чего, показывая свою покорность, натянул одеяло аж до ушек и невинно захлопал ресницами.</p><p>	Вельзевул покачал головой и укутал брата, отчего тот захихикал. Могло показаться, что Вельзи не обращал внимания на веселье брата, но мысленно отмечал, что все возвращается в норму — если Асмо и чувствовал себя плохо, то сейчас ему намного лучше. Вельзевул навис над братом, легким касанием поцеловал в лоб, тихо прошептал: «Спи», — и сел в кресло у кровати, не сводя взгляда со своего подопечного.</p><p>	Асмодей чувствовал себя безмятежно и спокойно. Легкость в теле заставляла мысли уноситься далеко, плавно перетекать из одной в другую, пока он не уснул.</p><p>	Когда дыхание Асмо стало ровным и тихим, Вельзевул подошел, погладил брата по волосам, снова пожелал спокойной ночи и практически бесшумно удалился.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Асмодей уже почти полгода редко появлялся дома. Люцифер перестал с ним ругаться уже давно. Аватар гордости был слишком занят работой, чтобы нормально поговорить с братом, с которым творилось нечто необъяснимое. И найти общий язык они не могли. Асмодей уже не просто кутил днями и ночами, пропуская все собрания или совместные завтраки. Зачастую он возвращался с синяками и разбитыми руками, но не делал из этого привычной трагедии. Будто ему было все равно. А после сидел день-другой, безвылазно запершись в комнате, а, залечив раны, упархивал снова, оставляя за собой лишь шлейф из аромата сладких духов.<p>	Люцифер сидел в своем кабинете, удобно развалившись в рабочем кресле и рассматривая потолок. Асмодею требовалась помощь, но всякий раз, когда он хотел помочь, они в очередной раз начинали ругаться. Люцифер не мог подобрать подходящих слов, чтобы Асмо понял, как сильно он беспокоится. Возможно, это была его вина, но и брат, казалось, забывал, с кем разговаривает. Люцифер снова нахмурился — даже в мыслях не получалось нормально поговорить, они снова ссорились. </p><p>	Он попросил побеседовать с братом Диаволо, но и тот был обольщен очаровательным мерзавцем, Асмо наобещал с три короба и снова сбежал. Люцифер сжал виски пальцами, пытаясь сосредоточиться и уж на этот раз точно что-нибудь придумать, но в дверь постучали.</p><p>	— Люцифер? — Вельзевул сначала просунул голову в проем двери, а потом протиснулся весь целиком. — Нам нужно поговорить.</p><p>	Люцифер мысленно выругался: почему никто не спрашивает разрешения войти? Поставил локти на стол и подпер голову руками, взглядом приглашая Вельзевула сесть. Он знал, о чем пойдет речь. Последнее время Асмо и так занимал все его мысли. Бестия, потерявшая стыд и страх: Асмодей использовал ЕГО, САМОГО ЛЮЦИФЕРА, имя и положение, чтобы проходить в элитные места Девилдома! Мало того, что ведет себя до безобразия фривольно и вульгарно, так теперь еще и устраивает погромы и драки. Люцифера за все время ни разу не пригласили на званый ужин. Старались избегать, в надежде, что Асмодей также больше не почтит их своим присутствием. </p><p>	Люцифер мрачно смотрел сквозь Вельзевула. Он возвращался к этой ситуации раз за разом. И без всяких напоминаний знал, что его хрупкий и беспомощный младший брат страдает, и он не в силах помочь.</p><p>	— Асмо нужна помощь.</p><p>	Люцифер цокнул, прикрыв глаза. Разумеется, нужна. Но явно, что не его — Асмодей даже не станет слушать. В ответ сам Люцифер взбесится и снова накажет или заденет за живое. День за днем, неделя за неделей — одно и то же.</p><p>	— Я не могу больше смотреть на это, Люцифер.</p><p>	— И что ты предлагаешь? Мою инициативу посадить его под замок ты отверг.</p><p>	— Я попробую еще раз достучаться до него.</p><p>	— Вельзевул, ты сделаешь только хуже, — строго посмотрел на брата Аватар гордыни. — Ты же знаешь, что все это из-за тебя и твоего отказа. Не лезь.</p><p>	— Я бы не лез, если бы ты хоть что-то сделал! — Вельзевул не на шутку разозлился. — Ты обещал со всем разобраться, сказал мне вести себя, будто ничего не происходит. Прошло три месяца, Люцифер. С каждым днем он все дальше уходит от нас. Ты же видел его, когда он возвращался последний раз!</p><p>	— Видел, — тихо сказал Люцифер и прикрыл глаза. Он не мог и слова сказать против — он действительно подвел братьев, не смог сдержать обещание и не смог помочь. — Я с каждым днем все отчетливее чувствую, как он отдаляется, и ничего не могу сделать, — продолжал демон. — Я не хочу терять его, но не знаю, как вытащить из этой бездны отчаяния и одиночества, в которую он себя загнал.</p><p>	— Я хочу снова поговорить с ним.</p><p>	— Ты же понимаешь, что сделаешь ему лишь больнее. Он Аватар Похоти, и в этот раз он захотел тебя, но ты отказал ему. Чем ты собираешься помочь Асмодею?</p><p>	— Люцифер... — на лице Вельзевула отразилась боль. </p><p>Дверь резко распахнулась, и в кабинет вошел Сатана. Выглядел он возмущенным, а зеленые глаза горели злобой. </p><p>— Ты знаешь, тебе все вокруг завидуют, считают примером для подражания, восхищаются тобой. Готовы все сделать ради твоего одобрения. Ведь ты всегда и во всем совершенен. Но на этот позволь и нам помочь. Не со всем может справиться Гордыня. У тебя есть семья, братья, на которых можно положиться. И сейчас ты должен сделать это: позволить Вельзевулу, младшему брату, вернуть нашего Асмо. На это способен только он. Неспроста, думается мне, ему было даровано столь большое сердце, которое может поглотить боль и печали других. Ну, что скажешь, братец?</p><p>Вельзевул во все глаза смотрел на своих братьев, сверлящих друг друга взглядом, и старался не шевелиться. Давно уже не было слышно их перепалок. Люцифер постоянно был уставшим от работы и препираний с Асмодеем, потому старательно избегал Сатану. В очередной раз цокнув, старший из братьев перевел взгляд с горящих зеленых глаз брата на Вельзевула.</p><p>— Ты прав.</p><p>Сатана раскрыл рот от неожиданности. Нет, разумеется, он знал, что прав, но ожидал хоть какого-то сопротивления от столь гордого демона. Очевидно, Люцифер был в большем отчаянии, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. Вся злость окончательно улетучилась, и Сатана тоже развернулся и посмотрел на Вельзевула.</p><p>	— Когда ангел теряет крылья, его сущность меняется, — начал объяснять он. — Желания или небольшие вольности, которые дарили раньше простое удовлетворение, становятся грузом греха после падения падения с небес. Мы, Аватары пороков, ощущаем все глубже и сильнее других демонов. У каждого из нас есть способ, как компенсировать то, что от нас требует порок. Но не у Асмо. К сожалению, он так увлекся собой, тем, что должен воплощать, и просто забыл, что ему самому нужна настоящая ласка и забота. Вельзи, я знаю, что ты сможешь успокоить его израненную душу.</p><p>	— Сатана, я понимаю, что Асмо нужна наша помощь и Вельзевул единственный, кто сможет достучаться до него, но он не разменная монета.</p><p>	— Люцифер, предоставь это мне, — тепло улыбнулся Вельзи, благодарно похлопав по плечу Сатану. — Я обещаю, что все будет хорошо. И спасибо большое, что верите в меня и беспокоитесь.</p><p>	Он вышел из кабинета Люцифера, но через пару секунд вернулся и прямо с порога, придав своему голосу больше серьезности и веса, сказал:</p><p>	— И будет намного лучше, если вы начнете выражать свои чувства в более простых словах и формах, чтобы даже Асмо, мог понять, что он не пустое место, а любимый брат, из-за которого у кое-кого сердце не на месте.</p><p>	Вельзевул развернулся и ушел, а Сатана прыснул, сначала тихонько, но вскоре уже не смог удержаться от смеха. Люцифер, насупившись, смотрел на него, раздумывая, чем бы таким запульнуть в него тяжелым и ненужным. Но его стремление к идеальному порядку во всем подпортило планы — ничего ненужного под рукой не оказалось.</p><p>	— Может, хватит уже?</p><p>	— Прости, не думал, что доживу до того дня, когда тебя отчитает Вельзевул, — сквозь смех сказал Сатана.</p><p>	— Он про нас обоих говорил.</p><p>	Сатана лишь улыбнулся в ответ, утирая глаза, и отправился в библиотеку с чувством выполненного долга. А также там было окно, из которого прекрасно было видно вход.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Вельзи, пожалуйста, оставь это! — Бельфегор крепко держал своего близнеца за руку. — Люцифер найдет способ вправить мозги Асмо!<p>— Бельфи, он мой брат, — улыбнулся Вельзевул и потрепал брата по голове. — <br/>
И я могу помочь ему.</p><p>— Ты уже пробовал! После чего сам оказался виноват! — Бельфегор почти перешел на крик.</p><p>Разумеется, он тоже чувствовал боль и переживал за брата, но Асмодей пытался отнять у него ЕГО близнеца, его Вельзи. Три месяца назад, когда Вельзевул, по просьбе Люцифера, решил помочь Асмо, ухаживал за ним, лишь бы он перестал разрушать себя, Аватар Похоти пытался соблазнить и принудить младшего брата принадлежать ему. «Вельзи до сих пор так и не понял, насколько опасен Асмо, он не остановится, пока не добьется своего!» — с ужасом думал Бельфи.</p><p>— Бельфи, пожалуйста, — Вельзевул положил руки на плечи близнеца и притянул к себе. — Я обещаю, что все будет в порядке. Просто приведу его домой. А ты не бросайся на него.</p><p>— Только если он не начнет снова приставать к тебе!</p><p>— Не волнуйся, просто держи себя в руках, — Вельзи поцеловал брата в макушку. — Я всегда буду рядом с тобой. Но он тоже мой брат, и его я должен ему помочь. Пожалуйста, не злись.</p><p>	— Ты же знаешь, что он может просто очаровать тебя!</p><p>	— Он не станет этого делать, — Вельзевул посмотрел в лиловые глаза Бельфи. — Ему нужно тепло и забота. Сатана считает, что мой Голод поглощает ваши тревоги и печали. И сейчас я хочу поглотить твои, — он чмокнул брата в висок, отчего тот не сдержал легкой улыбки. — А затем и Асмо. Вы с Люцифером слишком долго убеждали меня в том, что я сделаю хуже, после того, как отказал ему. Но на самом деле я сделал хуже только тем, что оставил его одного, наедине с собой.</p><p>	— Хорошо, — Бельфегор посерьезнел и кивнул — ничего не оставалось, кроме как верить в своего любимого брата. — Я буду вас ждать, глаз не сомкну!</p><p>	Вельзевул улыбнулся и потрепал близнеца по голове, прежде чем скрыться за дверью.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Асмо сидел, прижав к груди колени, в переулке в паре кварталов от клуба, откуда его и сегодня выгнали. Разбитая губа и бровь. Подбитый глаз. Пара ссадин на лбу и щеке. Кто-то даже применил удушающий, и с шеи все еще не сошел след.<p>Ему просто не повезло с компанией. Все начиналось так хорошо: он порезвился с парочкой молоденьких девиц — их мягкие тела будто таяли под руками, а губы неистово ласкали бедра и пах. А потом девочек сменили мальчики, и веселье превратилось в требовательные команды.</p><p>Наверное, Асмо был недостаточно послушным, хотя ему и нравилось играть со своими партнерами. Он любил, когда его ставили на колени и просили похныкать. Умел изображать неумелость, когда его брали сзади на всю длину. </p><p>Этой ночью окрутил троих. Крупных, властных, выносливости которых хватило бы на несколько часов. Но его спутники оказались неизощренными в своих желаниях, не заставляли нутро пульсировать от нетерпения. И, несмотря на грубые тычки и таскания за волосы, Асмо удовлетворил ртом каждого. Одну за одной посасывал пряные головки, вбирал глубоко, до самого основания твердые стволы. Горло ужасно саднило от неласковых толчков, но ребята всё равно остались недовольны. Ужасное оскорбление для Аватара Похоти.</p><p>Асмодей пытался предложить им приятную сделку, но дело закончилось дракой. Насилие Асмо претило, а потому досталось ему с лихвой. Кулаки рассекали его безупречное лицо, ботинки били под дых, а у него даже не было сил противостоять. А может, не было и желания. </p><p>Результат — разорванная одежда, потерянные заколки, полностью утраченный авторитет. Воплощение страсти разбито.</p><p>Демон смотрел в черное небо, по которому проплывали едва различимые темные облака. Голова гудела, а алкоголь и драка делали пустоту внутри почти осязаемой. Уже давно его мучило что-то, до чего он не мог дотянуться. Незримая дыра в душе.</p><p>	Когда мысли начинали собираться в стройные ряды, непременно становясь укорами, Асмодей слегка ударялся затылком о кирпичную стену, чтобы все вокруг него снова зазвенело и заглушило эту боль и непонимание. Он мечтал только о том, чтобы все исчезло, а его самого поглотило черное небо над головой.</p><p>Подул прохладный ветер, и демон поежился. Хотел повыше поднять воротник, но того не оказалось на месте. Асмодей обнял себя за плечи и закрыл глаза. Понемногу он напрягал разные мышцы лица, чтобы понять, насколько все плохо. В лежащий поблизости осколок стекла он смотреть боялся. Как бы ни был сломлен Аватар Похоти, но он все еще прекраснейший демон. По крайней мере, пока сам не увидит свое отражение. </p><p>	Неожиданно на Асмо упала кофта и накрыла колени и плечи, которые он все еще сжимал, пытаясь немного согреться. Демон резко открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился от боли. За это мгновение он успел разглядеть, что над ним стоит очень хмурый Вельзевул. Глаза больше открывать не хотелось, а хотелось провалиться сквозь землю — почему именно Вельзи? Не Маммон, не Сатана, а именно... он?</p><p>Глаза неприятно защипало. Захотелось кричать от бессилия. А через секунду все прошло, когда рука Вельзи погладила его по лицу. Асмодей аккуратно приоткрыл глаза, из которых предательски выступили слезы, и сильнее прижался щекой к большой ладони младшего брата, который без лишних слов просто сел рядом и решил утешить своим теплом.</p><p>— Почему ты так долго? — Асмо попытался улыбнуться, но это было больше<br/>
похоже на судорогу — боль сковала лицо.</p><p>	Вельзи смотрел на брата без капли презрения, бесконечно тепло и заботливо. Хотелось взять, укутать его в мягкое одеяло, прижать к себе и успокаивать, пока он не поверит, что нужен кому-то, он сам, а не его статус или сила, за вкусом и запахом которой следуют эти его поклонники. Его хрупкий и ранимый брат никогда не требовал ни от кого настоящей любви, и никто ему ее не дарил.</p><p>— Пора домой, Асмо, — нежно и тихо прошептал Вельзевул. — Встать сможешь?</p><p>	Асмодей уперся локтями в стену и начал приподниматься, но не справился со своим покалеченным телом и стал заваливаться вперед. Сильные руки Вельзевула успели его подхватить. Младший брат очень аккуратно, будто бы в его руках была фарфоровая кукла, приподнял Асмо и прислонил к стене.</p><p>— Забирайся ко мне на спину.</p><p>— Значит, ты не понесешь меня, как принцессу? — с наигранной обидой произнес демон блуда и надулся, набрав побольше воздуха, но тут же застонал, схватившись за ребро.</p><p>— Асмо, цепляйся за шею, — Вельзевул, проигнорировав причуды брата, развернулся к нему спиной и присел, чтобы раненый демон без труда мог забраться на него.</p><p>Они шли в тишине по немноголюдным улицам. Вельзи будто специально еще и не спешил. Но молчал. Асмодей сначала злился и шипел колкости на ухо своему брату, но вскоре заткнулся. К горлу подступил огромный ком. Хотелось прямо сейчас взять и расплакаться на этом широком теплом плече. Хотелось раскаяться в том, что он творил последние несколько месяцев. Хотелось, чтобы его покрепче обняли и горячо прижали к себе. Просто так, без лишних слов.</p><p>— Прости... — Асмодей тихонько всхлипнул и уткнулся носом в шею Вельзевула. Пахло пряностями. Уютный и родной запах. Сердце снова заныло, когда демон вспомнил отказ, который получил ранее. — Почему ты так добр ко мне после всего, что я творил? После всего, что я наговорил братьям?.. Как к этому отнесется Бельфи?..</p><p>— Потому что ты все еще мой дорогой брат, — с теплотой в голосе ответил Вельзи, — я буду любить и защищать тебя, несмотря ни на что. Как и любого из наших братьев.</p><p>Асмодей горько улыбнулся. Последняя фраза — очередной отказ. Никакой надежды, что Вельзевул увидит в нем нечто большее, чем непутевого старшего братца. Единственное, что осталось — покрепче обнять его и зарыться носом в непослушные жесткие волосы.</p><p>— Асмо, мне щекотно.</p><p>— Терпи, я больной и искалеченный демон, — с наигранной обидой сказал Асмодей, и, подумав секунду, добавил: — И ты в этом виноват.</p><p>— Прости.</p><p>— Ну почему ты такой хороший и покладистый? — Аватар Похоти устало выдохнул и слегка пнул пятками по бедрам своего спасителя. — Перестань быть таким добрым!</p><p>Вельзи остановился и попытался обернуться, но Асмо сильнее прижался к широкой спине, чтобы брат снова не увидел его некрасивое разбитое лицо. Вельзевул покачал головой и пошел дальше, чуть ускоряя шаг, чтобы спасти своего наездника от начинающегося дождя.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда на горизонте показался Дом Скорбей, Асмодей заерзал. Он не хотел, чтобы кто—то еще его видел, не хотел снова получать выговор, не хотел, чтобы на него смотрели с недовольством или, что еще хуже, с жалостью. Вельзевул почувствовал, как его старший брат занервничал, и покрепче перехватил его ноги, одними губами произнеся: «Все будет хорошо, не бойся». И Асмо будто услышал его. Нервозность хоть и не исчезла полностью, но явно утихла. А заодно навалилась дикая усталость. Тело становилось все более чужим, тяжелело, а глаза закрывались.<p>У парадного входа, прижавшись спиной к двери, под зонтом сидел Бельфегор и мирно посапывал. Вельзи наклонился, очень осторожно, чтобы старший брат не начал съезжать, и попытался разбудить своего близнеца. Но Бельфи не зря был Аватаром Лени. Чтобы нарушить его дрему, нужно приложить чуть больше усилий.</p><p>На помощь пришел Асмо, который все это время собирал дождевую воду в ладонь и плеснул ею в лицо младшего брата. Бельфегор поморщился и приоткрыл один глаз, скрытый под челкой. Но, увидев, кто перед ним стоит, тут же вскочил, отбросив зонт в сторону.</p><p>— Где вы были?!. Почему так долго?.. Я уснул, пока ждал вас!</p><p>— Ты бы уснул в любом случае, — не без едкости заметил Асмо, но почувствовав, как под ним напрягся Вельзи, пошел на попятную и примирительно буркнул. — Это все из-за меня. Извини.</p><p>— Тебе бы не помешало принять ванну и обработать раны, — после недолгой паузы и пристального разглядывания пострадавшего демона заключил Бельфи.</p><p>Они вошли в Дом Скорбей, и Вельзевул направился в сторону одной из общих ванных комнат, недалеко от их с братом комнаты. На протесты Асмо он отреагировал коротко — сегодня тот не останется один.</p><p> </p><p>— Я думал, что ты возненавидишь меня, — сказал Асмо, вытираясь не таким мягким полотенцем, как хотелось. — Или так и есть? Не молчи, пожалуйста.</p><p>Бельфегор, ожидающий его за дверью, не знал, как ответить на это. С одной стороны, его страшно бесило все, что хоть как-то тревожило его близнеца — между ними была особая связь, которую не понять остальным братьям. Но с другой стороны, он понимал и Асмодея. Вельзевул — необъятный комок тепла и заботы, в него невозможно не влюбиться. А то, что Аватар похоти легко мог стать одержим чем—то, чего он хочет, лишь усугубило эту ситуацию. Да, поначалу он очень резко и негативно пытался отвадить Асмодея от своего дражайшего брата, но с каждым днем все больше понимал его и сочувствовал.</p><p>— Хэ-э-эй! Ты уже уснул? — Асмо в едва запахнутом халате внезапно возник перед Бельфи, вырвав его из раздумий.</p><p>— Тебе нужно обработать раны, пойдем в комнату, — Бельфегор, смутившись, старался не смотреть на брата и направился к выходу, но на секунду задержался и, обернувшись, тихонько добавил: — Я не ненавижу тебя и не злюсь, даже отчасти понимаю.</p><p>Асмодей замер. Глаза предательски защипало. Внутри поднималось какое-то сладкое чувство, до сих пор ему недоступное, теплое и мягкое, он будто тонул в воздушной перине, сшитой из облаков. Он ожидал гнева, презрения, мерзкой жалости или скорее привычного для Аватара лени безразличия. Но никак не понимания и доброты. И от кого? Сам Бельфегор, не подпускающий к своему близнецу никого ближе, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки. Асмо быстро сделал пару шагов, но, едва не поскользнувшись (неужели нельзя нормально вытираться, выходя из ванной?), не так изящно, как планировал, обнял младшего брата со спины.</p><p>— Асмо? — для Бельфи подобное яркое выражение чувств было внезапным и совсем уж смущающим. — Ты слишком близко.. Асмо.. — он внезапно замолчал, его брат так отчаянно прижимался к его спине, беззвучно всхлипывая, что Бельфи решил просто дать ему время успокоиться.</p><p>	Он чувствовал, что его глупый старший брат познает то, чего давно и старательно избегал, с самого их падения с Небес и становления Аватарами — настоящие глубокие чувства. Наконец-то Асмо заметил, что несмотря на все выходки, поведение и бестолковость, есть те, кто будут продолжать его любить. К сожалению, когда ему понадобилась поддержка, никто из демонов, привыкших к своим новым ролям в этом мире, не смог оказать ее как положено. Никто, кроме Вельзевула, для которого нет ничего важнее семьи.</p><p>Спустя пару минут Асмодей отпустил брата, вытирая кулачком выступившие слезы. Бельфегор обернулся и не сдержал улыбки. Его старший брат со слегка опухшими глазами и надутыми губами даже со всеми синяками и ссадинами, выглядел по-детски умилительным.</p><p>— Спасибо, что оттолкнул, Бельфи, — кивнул Асмо, смахивая очередную слезинку со щеки, но случайно задел ссадину и застонал.</p><p>— Асмо, ты просто невероятный глупыш, — Бельфи потрепал брата по голове, неуверенно, и довольно быстро одернул руку, растерянно осознавая, что только что сделал. — Если тебе нужна помощь — мы всегда будем рядом.</p><p>Асмодей улыбнулся теплой и благодарной улыбкой. Его сердце забилось с новой силой, а тяжесть, лежавшая на плечах, бесследно исчезла. Его поддерживали. По-настоящему поддерживали, беспокоились и заботились. Несмотря на его отвратительное поведение, провокации и низменные намерения, братья его не бросили. Они рядом с ним. Готовы протянуть руку помощи или подставить плечо. Он ошибался. Так сильно, что готов был сгореть со стыда, осознавая, что творил.</p><p>Нет, внутри него все теплело при одной мысли о Вельзи. Асмодей понимал, что ему на самом деле нужна забота, уютные объятия и возможность уткнуться носом в широкую уютную грудь Вельзевула. Неудивительно, что сам Аватар Похоти за все эти столетия безрассудства и случайных связей, подпитывания своей важности среди малознакомых и малозначимых существ в его жизни, возжелал ласки, близости, нежности. А Вельзевул может дать это все без каких-либо условий. </p><p>Асмодей осознал свою хрупкость и то, что он совершенно точно не способен прожить без простого тепла, которое не получить из одноразового знакомства. Зато у него есть чудесная семья. Не только его братья, но и Диаволо, и Барбатос, пернатые ангелы и даже человек, с которым он заключил пакт.</p><p>	Асмодей и Бельфегор двинулись в комнату близнецов. Младший очень смущался сцепленных рук, но не стал портить настроение брата, которое внезапно изменилось. В то же время Асмо что-то мурлыкал себе под нос, предвкушая уютный вечер со своими братишками.</p><p>	— Вы очень долго, — пробубнил Вельзи, слегка нахмурившись.</p><p>	— Будто ты не знаешь, сколько времени нужно Асмо, чтобы принять ванну, — вздохнул Бельфегор, закрывая за собой дверь.</p><p>	Асмо уверенно зашагал к Вельзевулу, а оказавшись перед ним, поднялся на цыпочки и чмокнул его в щеку, затем улыбнулся, слегка наклонив голову, разумеется, прикрыв синяк под глазом длинной челкой. Что, само собой, не скрылось от заботливого брата. Вельзи аккуратно взял Асмодея под локоть и повел его за собой к дивану, на котором лежала заранее подготовленная аптечка. Бельфи же лег на свою кровать, делая вид, что читает книгу, но на самом деле поглядывал за парочкой, издающей однообразные звуки: «ай-яй-яй», «тш-ш-ш», «больно!» или «потерпи».</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Бельфи открыл глаза, осознавая, что задремал, и прислушался. Никаких стонов или всхлипов. Аккуратно, как можно незаметнее, он перевернулся, чтобы увидеть диван, и оторопел от возмущения. Его старший брат, сама хитрость и единоличность, мирно спал на плече ЕГО близнеца, ЕГО Вельзи! А тот еще и гладил его по плечу!<p>Бельфи резко встал и направился к этой парочке предателей. На лице его читалась неслабая обида. Вельзевул поднял на него взгляд и приложил палец к губам. Бельфегор закусил губу — его возмущению не было предела. Никто не мог спать с Вельзи, кроме него самого!</p><p>Асмо, который на самом деле едва ли дремал, слегка улыбнулся и, схватив Бельфи за край кофты, потянул на себя. Он не удержался на ногах и упал на братьев.</p><p>	— Я уж думал, ты к нам не присоединишься, — Асмо игриво провел пальчиками по его лицу, зачесывая челку за ухо, но она тут же выбилась назад, — Бельфи, милый, тебе не стоит прятать твою чудесную мордочку за волосами!</p><p>	— Вам удобно? — Вельзевул дал Бельфегору поуютнее устроиться на нем, после чего последний довольно кивнул и прильнул к широкому плечу брата.</p><p>	— Мне кажется, на Вельзи мы сможем все-все поместиться, а в его объятьях мягче, чем на любой подушке!</p><p>	— Ну уж нет, не говори глупостей, — буркнул Бельфи и ревниво положил руку на грудь брату, закрывая глаза.</p><p>Асмодей улыбнулся и последовал его примеру, еще сильнее прижимаясь к теплому боку Вельзевула, который, в свою очередь, с братьями по обе стороны, довольно улыбнулся, зажмурившись. Спокойная атмосфера их тихой любви дарила ему небывалое счастье. Хотелось, чтобы этот момент не кончался. И пончик. Хотелось пожевать. Очень-очень большой пончик.</p><p>Асмо, наблюдающий за радостно жмурящимся братом, намотал на палец прядку его растрепанных рыжих волос и хотел отпустить, но Вельзевул повернулся и практически незаметно, на долю секунды, будто перышком, коснулся губами его фаланги. На щеках Асмо моментально выступил румянец, который он поспешил спрятать, опустив голову на грудь брата.</p><p>«Все-таки я до сих пор опьянен им, — с нежностью подумал он. — Может, однажды...»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>